warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: War of Shadows
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Enter detailed play information if applicable. Notable Event Features Event Shop Tiers & Objectives }} Remnants Arms Caches }} Event Base & Fortress Layouts }} Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. ** : *** Total Main Track Missions }}. ****Defense Missions are Optional and can be restarted if initially failed. ****Every third Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. ** : *** Total Faction Track Missions }}. ****Faction Track Ally : Survivors. *****Units from the Survivors Faction may be used in each Faction track base. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. ** : *** Total Sarkis Track Missions }}. ****Grants a Hidden Cache Map Piece upon the completion of the final Base. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : ** - Complete pass of all Main Track }} and Faction Track Missions. *** - Main Track Missions Completed. **** - Attack Missions **** - Optional Defense Missions *** - Faction Track Missions *** - Sarkis Track Missions * : **Awards one from each of the following : *** or Omega Chopper Company Scrap Parts. ****If a base is completed by a player with already the are awarded Thorium instead of parts. *Platoon Infamy exchange will be disabled for the duration of the event. Narrative Highlights *Enter narrative information here if applicable. Trivia *Completing the amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). Event Firsts & Records * : ** ** ** ** ** ** * : ** ** ** ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: War Of Shadows - ( Official ) * * * Quotes Gallery - Event Messages WarOfShadows-EventMessage-1.png|Event Message #1 WarOfShadows-EventMessage-2.png|Event Message #2 WarOfShadows-EventMessage-3.png|Event Message #3 WarOfShadows-EventMessage-4.png|Event Message #4 WarOfShadows-EventMessage-5.png|Event Message #5 WarOfShadows-EventMessage-6.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features HiddenCacheMapPiece-ICON.png|Hidden Cache Map Piece 1 Per Event SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Shepherd Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc WarOfShadows-Logo.png|Official Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|+ 6% Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #60 WarOfShadows-Leaderboard-Final-Top5.png|Final Event Leaderbord Showing Top 5 eXP Earners Gallery - Event & Base Instructions WarOfShadows-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals WarOfShadows-BaseInstructions-M3-Lv15.png|Base Instructions : Main Target 3 ( Lv15 ) WarOfShadows-BaseInstructions-M10-Lv45.png|Base Instructions : Main Target 10 ( Lv45 ) WarOfShadows-BaseInstructions-M15-Lv70.png|Base Instructions : Main Target 15 ( Lv70 ) WarOfShadows-BaseInstructions-F1-Lv20.png|Base Instructions : Faction Target 1 ( Lv20 ) WarOfShadows-BaseInstructions-F2-Lv40.png|Base Instructions : Faction Target 2 ( Lv40 ) WarOfShadows-BaseInstructions-F3-Lv60.png|Base Instructions : Faction Target 3 ( Lv60 ) WarOfShadows-BaseInstructions-F4-Lv80.png|Base Instructions : Faction Target 4 ( Lv80 ) WarOfShadows-BaseInstructions-S1-Lv85.png|Base Instructions : Sarkis Target 1 ( Lv85 ) WarOfShadows-BaseInstructions-S2-Lv90.png|Base Instructions : Sarkis Target 2 ( Lv90 ) WarOfShadows-BaseInstructions-S3-Lv95.png|Base Instructions : Sarkis Target 3 ( Lv95 ) Gallery - Event Shop Ogre-LargePic.png|Ogre Corpus Vehicle Ogre-TrainingToken.png|Ogre Faction Training Token MoveStrikeDestroy-MainPic.png|Move Strike Destroy Chopper Company Epic Tech WarOfShadows-LargePic.png|War Of Shadows War Trophy WarOfShadows-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Prizes Mikey-LargePic.png|Mikey ( Single Use ) Track : Main Missions : 6 10 14 Ogre-LargePic.png|Ogre Track : Faction Missions : 3 4 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 WarOfShadows-Unlock-ICON.png|War Of Shadows Unlock Track : Faction Missions : 4 ShadowAllianceIntel-ICON.png|Shadow Alliance Intel Track : Main / Faction Missions : 15 / 3 4 Gallery - New Map Icons Ogre-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 1 Mikey-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 2 ShadowSoldier-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 3 Darkbane-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 4 ShadowALliance-CC-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 5 ShadowAlliance-Smoke-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 6 Darkshroud-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 7 Darkblade-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 10 Rogue Reactor-MapICON.png|Faction Track Target 1 Gallery - New Backgrounds Forest Valley (Flipped)-Background.jpg|Forest Valley (Flipped) Main Target 3 ( Lv15 ) Video Navigation